body gold
by femmmefatale
Summary: College is about having fun and no strings being attached, but what if you meet someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?


Hello, hello! I haven't really written anything in quite a while, but I'm really trying to get back to it. This is currently an undecided story, meaning I'm not sure if I should keep it as a sort of one-shot or add onto it. I'm leaning toward adding onto it, but we shall see.

Anyways, here it is! Feedback is always much appreciated!

Chapter 1:

" _Come over and hang out with us_ ," Elena read Alaric's text out loud to Caroline. She looked up at her bubbly, blonde best friend who was currently sprawled out on the floor, "Do you wanna go? Or do you just wanna stay at home for the night?"

Caroline got up and peeked over Elena's shoulder, "Ooh! Let's go! We haven't seen Ric in days!"

Elena jumped off the sofa and walked over to their closet, "Okay, let me just get dressed really quick and we'll head out." She chose a pair of jean shorts and a grey baseball-tee.

Elena and Caroline walked over to the parking garage of their apartment complex, arms full of snacks and donuts. "I can't believe we're heading over to their place at 2AM," Caroline laughed, "Is Ric just up by himself?"

"No clue," Elena replied, as she got into the car, "Ric just said to come over because he just got back from the bars downtown."

"Well, at least we're going out to do something kind of adventurous for our last weekend here," Caroline chirped as she began driving.

It was the girls' last weekend of their first year in college. Their other roommates, Bonne and Rebekah, had already headed home the night before. Elena and Caroline wanted to spend more time together before they went their separate ways, Elena to San Francisco and Caroline to San Diego. Elena stared out the window of the car, thinking of what an amazing first year she had with her roommates. They were all from different places, so she couldn't stand the thought of not seeing them for an entire summer.

"We're here!" Caroline squealed, getting out of the car, "Do you think we should text Ric and tell him we're here or should we just go in?"

Elena stared at the house they were parked in front of, "Let's just go in and surprise him!"

The girls looked through the window that viewed the living room and headed to the front door. Elena gently pushed the door open and saw Alaric sitting on the sofa with another guy who wasn't facing them.

"Elena!" Ric exclaimed, getting up to walk toward her, "Hey, how are you?"

Elena waved at him and gave him a quick hug, "I'm good. Haha, how are you Ric?"

Ric went to give Caroline a hug as well, "I'm so drunk."

The girls laughed and walked over to sit on the sofa, dropping the snacks on the table in front of it.

"Hey Elena, Caroline."

They turned to the voice and saw Stefan Salvatore seated in the corner of the couch. Elena waved at him, trying not to make too much eye contact. She knew she could start blushing if she ever looked into his eyes. He was such a beautiful human being.

They all plopped onto the sofa.

"How were the bars?" Elena asked as she chewed on a gummy worm.

Stefan grabbed a donut, "It was fun, but just typical shit, yenno? Nothin new."

Elena nodded along as if she knew how it was, but she was only 19 and Stefan was already 22. She'd never been to the bars before.

The four talked for a while before Alaric fell asleep, wedged into the other corner of the sofa. Before they knew it, it was almost 5AM.

"You guys should just sleep here," Stefan said, "It's too late for you guys to drive back and you're probably tired."

Elena nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good. We'll just knock out here on the sofa."

Stefan grabbed two blankets for the girls. Elena was laying on one side of the L-shaped sofa and Caroline on the other. Stefan walked off to his room, "Good night, guys. See ya in the morning."

"Good night, Stefan," the two replied.

Elena began taking off her shorts, "I honestly don't know how people sleep in clothes."

"Elena, you pretty much always sleep naked," Caroline giggled, "But are you sure you want to sleep in just a top at their house?"

"It's totally fine, Care," Elena snuggled into the blanket, laughing, "Nothing new, you know what I mean."

Suddenly, Stefan appeared again, sitting at Elena's feet, "Hi, I didn't feel right just leaving you two out here. I always want to sit with guests for as long as I can before going off to bed. It's great getting to know people."

"Stefan, you're tired, it's okay. Go to bed, you don't have to stay up with us," Elena smiled at him.

"Okay, how about this?" Stefan offered, "Why don't you guys come sleep in my bed? I love cuddling, and it's absolutely nothing sexual." He reassured them.

Caroline and Elena glanced at each other. "Okay, yeah. Sure," Elena told him a little hesitantly as the girls carried their blankets and followed Stefan to his room.

When they entered his room, they saw the mattress pressed up against the wall. It was a rather large bed that looked much comfier than the sofa. Caroline slept in her on blanket; she absolutely hated any form of cuddling. Elena and Stefan slept in one blanket. Elena was a little nervous; she thought Stefan was definitely one of the most intelligent and cutest guys she had ever met but it was awkward sleeping in the same bed as him. Stefan was still a gentleman though; he wore his shirt and pajama bottoms to bed and cuddled up behind Elena.

She gasped quietly, surprised at the notion. She didn't think their bodies would be so close to each other. He wrapped his arm around her gently, making sure he didn't make her feel uncomfortable. What he didn't know was how much Elena enjoyed sleeping next to someone. She enjoyed being embraced, the feeling of comfort and safety. She took a shot and grabbed his hand, pulling it closer to her. And she began to dose off….

The next time Elena Gilbert was awake, she felt Stefan's hand gently resting on her left breast. She heard his soft snores next to her ear and she smiled. She fidgeted a little more, so that her bum was resting in the curve of his hip and legs. She softly grinded against him to get in a more comfortable position.

And suddenly, Stefan was awake. He got on top of Elena and began furiously making out with her. Her eyes flung open, shocked at the action, but she kissed him back. His right hand started sliding down, slowly lifting her underwear.

She grabbed his hand, whispering, "Caroline's here."

He sighed, sitting up in response.

Elena got up with him, "Bathroom?" He nodded.

The two got out of his bed and Elena hurried toward the bathroom. She looked behind her, no sign of Stefan. She glanced back into his room and saw him flipping through his drawers. He looked up at her and mouthed "condom".

She giggled, appreciating the fact that he wanted to be safe. He soon came out, empty-handed. He grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen, telling her to stay there as he went to look for one.

Elena examined the pictures on the fridge as she waited for Stefan to come back. She saw pictures of Stefan, his roommates, his other friends. She smiled at how cute and happy he looked in all the photos.

She suddenly felt a hand grab her bum and lips touch her neck. She turned around and was about to ask Stefan if he found a condom, but his lips came crashing onto hers. He grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the kitchen counter, pushing aside everything that was in their way. She pulled him in closer, with her legs wrapping around him tighter and tighter.

They heard a commotion from upstairs that broke their kiss. Elena pushed herself off the counter, taking Stefan's hand and leading him to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and made sure to lock it. She lifted herself onto the counter this time and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in closer. This time, she initiated the kiss. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up to take it off. Once it was off, he tossed it onto the ground and bent down to take off her panties. Stefan gently slid them off her legs and threw them aside. He came back up, towering over her and continued to kiss her. His lips found their way to her neck, intensifying every feeling Elena could possibly feel in that moment.

He bent down once again and looked up at her with a devilish look in his eyes before inserting a finger into her. She moaned as he penetrated her with his finger, over and over again. He added another finger, and then his tongue assisted in her pleasure. He increased in speed, glancing up at her every so often. Elena's hand slid into his hair, tugging it ever so slightly. His fingers and tongue were everything she could ever hope for, but she needed _him_ in her, right away. But Stefan took his time. He was different than the only other guy she had ever been with. The other guy never focused on her pleasure this much, but this wasn't time to be thinking about someone else. Her attention was solely on Stefan. She wanted to make him feel good too; she wanted him to feel the same bliss that she was feeling.

What seemed like a whole lifetime later, he finally rose up to meet her eyes. She grabbed onto him and pushed him against the wall, pushing herself off the counter as well. She kissed him once more before lowering herself down, taking off his pants to finally meet his member. Elena slowly wrapped her mouth around, bobbing her head front and back. She moaned as she fit more and more of his member into her mouth. He moaned, throwing his head back against the wall. She pressed her tongue along the underside of his shaft. He grabbed her arms, pulling her back up and pushed her back onto the counter.

Elena finally asked if he had a condom, not being able to control herself anymore. He bent down and grabbed it out of his pant pocket. Stefan stumbled when trying to put it on and when he finally succeeded, Elena was more than ready for him.

Right as he was about to enter her, the condom broke. Stefan quietly cursed as Elena giggled.

"It's okay, I'm on birth control," Elena assure him, taking the broken condom off of him.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded, waiting for him to finally enter her.

And then he did.

She moaned his name as he thrust into her. He pulled her closer to him. The friction of their bodies created unreal sparks. Stefan slid her off the counter and turned her around, entering her from behind. He pulled her hair back, intensifying the sensation.

Elena swore under her breath, as Stefan moaned, "Fuck, babe!"

He slammed into her, harder and faster than before. Elena gazed at Stefan's eyes through the mirror. She usually would've felt insanely self-conscious when seeing herself fucking in the mirror, but for some strange reason, she didn't with Stefan. She knew she was about to orgasm and Stefan voiced the same feeling. And for the first time in Elena Gilbert's life, she came at the same time as her partner. He moaned her name repeatedly as he kissed her back and pulled her in closer. She turned around to kiss him but his lips reached hers before she could try anything. His fingers found her folds once more and entered her again, allowing Elena to find release once more so quickly.

As she came down from her second release, she laughed, thinking about how amazing everything was.

"What are you laughing at?" Stefan leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

Elena stared at him, admiring his beauty, "So much for 'nothing sexual'", she quoted him from the night before.

He laughed, "I don't see you complaining."


End file.
